1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to beds and more specifically it relates to a combination reclining headboard and table for a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous beds have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include headboards which are stationary panels that form the heads of the beds. Since they are stationary panels, they cannot be adjusted to accommodate various positions for people using the beds. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.